Une nouvelle vie
by Narusasupowa
Summary: Sasuke, jeune boursier qui va étudier à l'académie de Konoha. Le jour il est un étudiant, alors que le soir il doit se vendre pour survivre, jusqu'au jour où il notre blond légendaire décide de l'aider. NARUSASU et exceptionnellement un MINATO/FUGAKU
1. prologue

Prologue

Pov Sasuke

-Vas-y bébé enlèves tout !

Voila la phrase que j'entends chaque soir depuis mes 12 ans et dont j'obéis. Après avoir enlevé tout mes vêtements devant mon client au regard et au sourire pervers, je me mets entre les jambes de mon client et commence à le sucer afin de l'exciter. Ce n'est pas difficile, je prends son membre déjà dur et commence des mouvements des vas et viens. Je l'entends gémir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me culpabiliser pour ce que je fais, je le sens trembler, il va bientôt venir, je n'ai pas envie qu'il vienne dans ma bouche mais il retient ma tête avec sa main. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se déverse et je suis obligé d'avaler.

Allez sur à quatre pattes sur le lit, salope !

Encore un ordre que je m'empresse d'obéir, il vient derrière moi et sans tarder il me pénètre. Il me déchire pourtant ce n'est pas ma première fois. Il commence ses mouvements, directement fort et profond qui me font gémir de douleur, alors que je l'entends crier de plaisir. Après de longues minutes où je me suis offert, mon client éjacule en moi et se retire. Je tombe sur le lit à plat ventre, la semence coule sur mes cuisses. J'entends le zip de fermeture et la porte qui claque. J'attends encore quelques instants, je n'ai pas envie de sortir de la chambre pour reprendre mon quotidien, c'est-à-dire survivre.

Je me demande ce que les hommes aiment chez moi, ma gueule de bonne femme, mon 1m75, ma souplesse de chat, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir, tout ce je sais c'est que c'est mon gagne pain. Je sors de mes pensées et m'attaque à la douche, l'eau chaude qui coule sur ma peau me relaxe et je me détends. Je sors et me sèches pour me rhabiller, un kimono féminin de couleur pastel qui m'arrive aux mi-cuisses, sur la table j'aperçois quelques biller et un cadeau. La somme s'élève à 5000 yens (environ 45€) et une tenue complète c'est-à-dire un jeans noir moulant et une chemise rouge, comme d'habitude mes clients les plus fidèles m'offrent des tenues ou des bijoux ou des jouets sexuels.

Après ces remarques, je sors de la chambre avec mon argent et mes affaires, le motel est habitué à me voir, c'est la ou mes client louent la chambre pour notre moment. Je passe les portes et me dirige vers le parc. J'arrive devant les grilles et j'escalade, j'ai l'habitude car ma tente se trouve près du lac caché par les branches d'un saule pleureur pour éviter que la police me trouve et me ramène dans un autre orphelinat.

Je rentre dans ma tente et me met en caleçon, demain c'est le 3 septembre demain me vie va changer demain mon avenir sera assuré et je pourrais dire adieu à la prostitution, à la tente, demain c'est la rentrée de la Konoha'school, la plus prestigieuse école du Japon.


	2. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma toute première fiction alors svp soyez indulgent et donnez moi des reviews pour votre avis. C'est un chapitre court prenait le comme un prologue.

Bisous et bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

Pov Sasuke

Les rayons du soleil traversent les tissus de ma tente pour arriver sur mes yeux. Je me réveille doucement encore fatigué par la nuit dernière. Doucement je me lève et m'étire pour enfin sortir à l'air frais. Dehors je regarde de loin l'horloge de l'église, je peux y lire 6H00, il me reste donc deux heures avant la rentrée. Je rentre dans ma tente et m'habille de la tenue offerte par mon client hier et des sandales noirs, mes seuls habits correspondent aux cadeaux de mes clients et c'est souvent des tenues complètes soit des kimonos féminins courts que je mets seulement le soir pour le ''travail'' soit des tenues de tous les jours.

Après mette habiller je pli la tente et mes affaires et les cachent à l'intérieur du saule pour ne pas qu'on me vole, les seules choses que je garde sur moi sont un sac en bandoulière avec un stylo et des feuilles avec de l'argent au cas où. §une seconde après j'entends mon ventre crier famine cela tombe bien aujourd'hui c'est jour du marché, je m'assure d'abord de l'heure : 6H45, j'ai le temps de prendre un petit déjeuné.

Enfin quand je parle de petit déjeuné c'est ce que j'ai volé, je passe les stands de légumes pour déboucher sur un de fruits d'où j'aperçois des pommes, discrètement je me faufile devant et attends que le vendeur se retourne pour la voler. Allez! Hop j'en prends une et la met dans mon sac avant de partie en marchant rapidement pour éviter de me faire attraper. Je m'arrête finalement dans une ruelle et mange ma pomme lentement pour la savourer, il faut dire que cela fait plus de trois jours que je n'ai pas mangé.

Une fois mon ventre rempli, je prends le chemin de ma nouvelle école, d'après l'horloge de l'église il ne me reste que 30 minutes pour y arriver ce n'est pas très long mais en moins de temps que prévu je me trouve devant les immenses grilles du lycée. Enfin, dès que je franchirai ces portes une nouvelle vie commencera pour moi.

Cet endroit est un paradis, il y a des jardins immenses, des bâtiments magnifiques ( dsl la flemme de décrire regarder l'image ci-dessus), bref cela se voyait que c'était une école pour les gosses de riches, c'est ce genre de personnes que je déteste toujours à se croire supérieur à cause de leur fortune, mais bon si ils vivaient ma vie je suis sur qu'ils changeraient de comportement mais comme ca ne peut pas être le cas je dois vivre avec ces gens. Je rentre dans l'établissement et cherche le bureau du directeur en tant que boursier et nouveau je dois le voir pour recevoir mes livres scolaires et mon uniforme. Je le trouve facilement, en même temps c'est tellement grand que tout est indiqué, j'avance vers la porte la tête regardant mes pieds quand une personne me bouscule et renverse sur le sol les fesses en premières, déjà qu'elles étaient douloureusement à cause de la nuit dernière.

Gomen ! je ne t'avais pas vu, me dit le bousculeur en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

Une fois remis sur mes deux pieds je peux observer son visage, il avait les yeux bleus comme un océan, et sa peau bronzée s'harmonise parfaitement avec ses cheveux coiffés en pétard de couleur blée, je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à l'admirer qu'il recommence à parler :

Tu es le nouveau, enfin le boursier, cela veut dire qu'on va être dans la même classe alors à toute.

Et sans attendre il repart en courant à travers les couloirs, alors que moi toujours ébahit je reprends mon chemin.

Une fois arriver devant le bureau, je toque et attends l' ''entrée'' qui ne tarde pas. Je rentre et devant moi se trouve la copie conforme du jeune qui m'a bousculé, en plus vieux c'est sûr mais bon.

Alors mon petit sasuke, je m'appelle Minato Namikaze et je suis le directeur de cet école avec un associé que tu connaîtras peut-être, alors comme tu es déjà en retard on va faire ça vite et je te verrais en fin de journée. Alors premièrement ton uniforme pour la semaine l'académie t'en offre trois et à toi de voir si tu veux en d'autres après, sachant que tu devras les payer cela, ensuite tes livres t'attendent dans ton casier le numéro 38 et voici ta clef et ton premiers cours a déjà démarrer, tu es dans la salle 203, tiens voici un plan de toute façon un élève t'attends dehors pour t'accompagner, tu as des questions ?

Non monsieur, tout va bien pour l'instant.

Parfait dans ce cas on se voit dans une semaine pour faire le point et si tu as des questions, des problèmes ou autres ma porte t'est grande ouverte. Au faite une dernière chose entre nous, fais attention que tes camarades ne te confondent pas avec une fille à cause de tes cheveux très long et de ton visage plutôt féminin, certain de nos élèves sont très très long à la détente enfin c'est tout bon je me sauve j'ai un rendez-vous.

Il me sourit et part. Bon heureusement je le prends pas mal ces remarques sur mon physique car c'est vrai qu'avec mes cheveux m'arrivant mi-dos et mon corps androgyne on peut vite me confondre. Avec tout mes plans et mes habits, je sors du bureau en vitesse et cours pour arriver devant mon casier, merci mon sens de l'orientation et du plan de l'école, mais à peine arriver je percute une personne et nous fait tomber tout les deux, quand je rouvre mes yeux, je me noie dans un océan bleu.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pov Sasuke

Chacun son tour maintenant, une fois moi, une fois toi à force on va rester collé me réponds le garçon, surtout que justement c'est toi que j'attendais, et ouais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te fait visité l'école alors maintenant, il faut que tu me suives pour aller en classe, allez c'est parti !

Sans attendre il m'aide à me relever et à ranger mes livres pour juste prendre le bon, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part l'étonnante ressemblance avec le directeur et le fait que ce soit lui aussi un vrai moulin à parole. Par contre cela me dérange pas que ce soit lui qui me fasse visiter, il faut dire qu'il est sexy, je reviens vite à mes penser quand une main passe et repasse devant mes yeux.

Oui ? dis-je

Enfin tu me réponds je te demande ton nom depuis tout à l'heure. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki et toi alors ?

Sasuke, juste Sasuke.

Ok Sasu-kun, viens avec moi, on va en cours.

Sans plus tardé il part et moi je le suis, le surnom qu'il m'a donné m'a fait légèrement rougir mais j'ai fais comme si de rien n'était.

Heureusement que je le suis sinon je me serais perdu dans tout ces couloirs, cette école est magnifique il n'y a pas de doute. On arrive enfin devant une porte.

Içi est notre premier cours de la journée alors je vais prévenir le prof que tu es là et il viendra te chercher ensuite à la fin tu m'attendras à ton bureau pour que je t'indique le reste de tout façon on suivra ce plan durant une à deux semaines pour t'habituer aux chemins et aux élèves. Ok sasu-kun? Me demande Naruto.

Pas de problème, lui répondis-je.

C'est avec un dernier sourire qu'il me laisse seul dans ce grand couloir, enfin pas très longtemps car le fameux professeur arrive devant moi, il est grand et un musclé, un bandeau couvre une partie de son visage ce qui lui donne un air mystérieux par contre ses cheveux en pétards et gris le rendent étrange, j'ai intérêt de me méfier de lui il l'air d'une personne curieuse, perspicace et assez fouineur. Il me tend sa main que je serre et se présente :

Bonjour, je suis Hatake Kakashi ton professeur de mathématiques, je suis aussi ton professeur principal donc si tu as des questions ou des problèmes je suis là pour toi. Si je me souviens bien ton prénom c'est sasuke ?

Oui Kakashi sensei.

Parfait maintenant tu vas te présenter devant la classe, allez suis moi.

Nous franchissons la porte et tous les élèves se taisent me laissant baigner dans un silence plutôt gênant. Derrière moi la voix du professeur retenti :

Voici l'élève qui a reçu la bourse pour suivre des cours ici pendant les années de lycée, je veux que vous l'aidiez à s'adapter au mieux à sa nouvelle école et maintenant Sasuke présente-toi.

Je m'appelle Sasuke, j'aime des trucs, et je déteste d'autres trucs, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi et je déteste les gens hypocrites et hautains, déclarai-je d'une voix froide et cassante ca qui provoqua un deuxième silence.

Euh, très bien Sasuke, Tu peux t'assoir à côté de Naruto au fond.

J'obéis et commence à traverser la salle, malgré toute ma discrétion les élèves me regardent bizarrement ou de dégoût, ou encore de supériorité parce que je suis pauvre. Seul Naruto me sourit et sors ses affaires pour que je puisse m'assoir.

Tu vois on ne va plus se quitter maintenant me chuchota-t-il avec un sourire plus que ravageur.

Mon dieu ! Comment un gars peut-il être aussi mignon, je ne peux empêcher une légère rougeur apparaître quand il souri. Je détourne la tête pour la cacher et me concentre sur le cours c'est quand même une priorité. Je n'aime pas les maths je préfère le japonais donc pendant cette heure je dessine jusqu'à je reçois sur ma table un petit papier où l'on peut y lire : _''Pourquoi tes cheveux sont aussi long, on dirait une fille''_ signée naruto, je le regarde il note le cours, je prends un autre papier et un stylo et lui réponds _'' car je déteste les coiffeurs et si mon air féminin te dérange je te dis MERDE !'' _ Et lui passe, quand il lit mon message il fait un sourire en coin et hoche la tête.

Mon repos ne dure pas longtemps car je sens à la moitié du cours un pied qui parcoure ma jambe de haut en bas. Je peux avouer que mes yeux sont écarquillés surtout quand je tourne la tête vers Naruto qui ne fait comme ci de rien n'était avec son stylo dans la bouche des mouvements de fellation comme une pipe. Je retourne la tête très vite et sens mon entrejambe qui commence à se manifester. _'' Bordel Sasuke reprends toi ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive''_. Doucement je me calme et me reconcentre ne essayant d'oublier mon beau blond à côté de moi.

La cloche a enfin sonné, je n'attends pas Naruto et sors en vitesse de la classe, je l'entends m'appeler mais je ne me retourne pas. J'erre dans les couloirs depuis trop longtemps, l'autre cours à déjà commencé.

Mais regardez qui voila, la petite putain du bar Kolo alors que fait tu ici ? Tu essaye de changer voyons regarde toi, tu n'es qu'une salope et tu le resteras surtout qu'on ne peut pas abandonner un aussi bon coup.

Devant moi un groupe de 4 garçons tous sont mes clients les plus fidèles, ils viennent autour de moi et me force à me diriger vers les toilettes, je me débats mais un aussi petit gabarit n'est pas de taille face à des athlètes. Une fois arrivé, l'un me met sa cravate autour de mes yeux alors qu'un autre m'attache les mains avec sa ceinture. J'ai peur je suis sans défense, et leurs mains qui me parcourent le corps pour finalement enlevé mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'entends la voix de sephiroth le chef ordonner des ordres que je ne comprends. Des mains me saisissent et me force à me mettre à genoux.

Allez voyons ouvre ta bouche et suce moi comme tu sais si bien faire, t'inquiètes pas tu auras de l'argent après qu'on est tous prit notre pied.

Je ne veux pas l'écouter et ferme la bouche, ils ont beau insister je ne faiblis sauf quand je reçois un coup dans l'estomac qui me bloque le souffle et me force à entrouvrir mes lèvres, c'est dans ce laps de temps que sephiroth rentre sa queue. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes alors qu'il prend mes cheveux et me fait faire des mouvements de vas et viens Puis sans que je le remarque il sort de bouche et me relève en me tirant, avec se fichu bandeau je ne peux rien voir mais je sens qu'on me plaque contre le mur et qu'on me bâillonne. La voix de Sephiroth retentit dans mon oreille :

Eh bien si tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir, je vais me le procurer moi-même.

Je le sens me pénétrer, la douleur est incomparable aux autres, il me déchire complètement, il n'attend pas que je m'habitue et commence des vas et viens violents et profonds, heureusement que j'étais bâillonné sinon on aurait pu entendre mes cris dans tout l'établissement. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir dans mon oreille alors que les autres rigolent. Soudain je sens s'arrêter et se retirer et une voix grave crie :

Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes, dégagez maintenant !

Il me lâche et je retombe lourdement sur le sol, je suis fatigué, mon corps me fait souffrir.

Je sens quelqu'un qui me prends dans ses bras je me débats faiblement, mais je suis épuisé, quand je sens que cette personne m'enlève la ceinture puis tout doucement la bouche et pour terminer les yeux, malheureusement je m'évanouis sans avoir la passibilité de voir mon sauveur.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Pov Sasuke :

Ma tête, bon dieu que j'ai mal au cul aussi ! Les douleurs qu'assaillent mon corps me rappel le pourquoi de ce mal, je me souviens de tout, le viol, les garçons, sephiroth et cette personne qui a stoppé ce pire moment. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et m'enroule sur moi-même comme pour être protégé. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas dans ma tente que je suis ni à l'infirmerie sinon j'aurais senti l'horrible odeur des medocs, non ici ça sent bon la vanille. Je relève le drap qui me recouvre pour admirer la pièce où je suis.

Elle est immense, les murs sont bleus comme les lampes, et au dessus de moi un cadre bleu marine j'ai l'impression de nager dans un océan. Le lit est aussi magnifique, il s'harmonise avec la pièce (voir la photo ci-dessus).

Je pense tout de suite que cette maison appartient à une personne de riche, mais pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, je ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai envie c'est de retourner dans ces draps et de me rendormir pour profiter avant que le quotidien ne me rattrape et m'oblige à aller me prostituer.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter que la porte s'ouvre. Devant moi se tient un grand homme, les cheveux noirs ainsi que ces yeux il est vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un débardeur blanc. Il s'approche de moi et prend une chaise pour s'assoir devant le lit. Il me fixe, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans mes yeux, je me demande si il voit toute ma tristesse, mon envie de changer de vie et ma détermination pour mener à bien mon rêve. Après ce combat de regard, il souffle et me dit d'une voix grave et forte :

Bonjour je m'appelle Fugaku Uchiwa, c'est moi qui t'es trouvé dans les toilettes avec les autres.

A la mention de ce moment je baisse ma tête et agrippe les draps. Je crois qu'il a ressenti mon malaise car il ajoute tout de suite après :

Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai pris soin de virer les 4 garçons et si je t'ai trouvé c'est parce que je te cherchais. Je suis l'associé de Minato tu sais le directeur et aujourd'hui et ayant rien à faire j'ai décidé de te rencontrer. C'est en allant dans ta salle de cours que j'ai entendu du bruit puis je les ai trouvés et tu connais la suite, puis je t'ai emmené chez moi. Au fait, cela va bientôt faire deux jours que tu dors, avec ma femme on n'a pas voulu te réveiller mais si tu as faim ou faire quelque chose d'autre, dis le moi.

Je vous remercie mais je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, et je dois rattraper les cours que j'ai loupé et beaucoup trop de chose après mais merci pour votre accueil, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

De rien, par contre rassures-toi pour l'école. Minato a fermé l'école pendant une semaine, vu l'incident il va y avoir un tribunal des profs contres tes agresseurs et cela va prendre du temps.

Puis il sortit me laissant seul, encore, j'en ai marre, pourquoi ai-je refusé sa proposition, je vais seulement rentrer plutôt, revoir ma tente et me prostituer dès ce soir, quelle vit je vous assure. Je n'ai pas le temps de me perdre de nouveau dans mes pensées car la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer cette fois une jolie femme. Elle avait les cheveux noirs arrivant jusqu'à mi-dos, et sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, et ses yeux noir obsidienne, on a l'impression de se perdre dans se gouffre sans fond, et le tout accompagné d'un sourire magnifique. Elle porte un plateau avec du riz, du poulet, et des tomates. Sa voix s'accorde merveilleusement bien avec elle, douce, légère :

Bonjour Sasuke, je m'appelle Mikoto, je suis la femme de Fugaku, je t'ai apporté à manger, après tout tu dois avoir faim non ?

Ou…oui merci.

Tiens préviens moi quand tu auras fini et si tu désires la salle de bain est la première porte à gauche en sortant il y a des affaires et une serviette qui t'attendes.

Merci

Allez je vais te laisser manger à tout à l'heure.

Elle me pose le plateau sur les genoux et part toujours avec ce sourire qui réchauffe le cœur, je commence à manger, sa cuisine est délicieuse en plus les tomates sont mes préférées. Je termine rapidement le plateau et j'ai pour la première fois cette sensation d'avoir l'estomac plein, c'est très agréable même si je sais que se sera sûrement la première et dernière fois que je ressens cette sensation.

Après avoir posé le plateau sur la table de nuit je file dans la salle de bain tout en étant discret. La salle de bain me laisse bouche bée (voir la photo ci-dessus), je me prépare un bain, je n'en pris que quand mes clients louaient un chambre luxe et je peux vous assurer que c'était tellement rare que ça se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Je laisse couler l'eau chaude et attend que la baignoire se remplisse une fois fait, je me déshabille mais juste avant je me regarde dans la glace pour la première fois.

Des bleus parcouraient mon corps à cause des coups du viol, j'étais maigre un peu trop d'ailleurs puisqu'on peut apercevoir mes côtes et ma colonne vertébrale. Mes cheveux avaient besoin d'un bon shampoing. Mon corps est finement musclé et allongé qu'on peut me confondre avec une femme, et mes fesses sont bien rebondies et fermes tout ce qu'il où il faut pour séduire mes clients. J'arrête de me regarder et plonge dans le bain.

L'eau brûlante détend mes muscle et m'apaise, je me sens si bien là que je n'ai pas envie de sortir juste de me rendormir mais je ne veux pas plus déranger dans je prends le gel douche à la fraise, il sent trop bon et l'étale partout sur mon corps puis je passe aux cheveux, cette partie est plus dure car mes cheveux sont longs et donc ça prend du temps puis je me rince et sors. Je trouve les affaires sur la chaise et enfile vite la tenue qui est composée d'un jean en cuir plutôt moulant sur moi noir et d'une chemise rouge sang, je laisse mes cheveux encore trempés sans attache puis je sors pour tomber sur un long couloirs qui se termine par des escaliers, par peur de me perdre, je les prends et je tombe sur le salon où Minato-sensei, Naruto, Fugaku-san et un autre brun discute autour d'une tasse de thé, je les espionne et écoute leur conversation :

Ce garçon cache quelque chose, il vient d'où Minato ? demanda Fugaku

Personne ne sait, il est seulement venu se présenter à l'examen pour la bourse et c'est tout on ne sait pas son nom de famille, son adresse et aucun tuteur, répondit celui-ci.

En tout cas, au niveau physique, je l'ai examiné et je peux t'affirmer qu'il souffre d'une malnutrition qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère et donc il est très vulnérable face aux maladies et aux coups, par exemple ces bleus vont mettre beaucoup de temps à disparaître, sincèrement c'est très dangereux pour lui dit le brun.

Tu as raison Itachi je pourrais le garder ici, le temps qu'il finisse ses études ou bien qu'il soit assez stable pour vivre seul, enfin il faut maintenant qu'il le veule, déclara Fugaku.

Je décide ce moment pour faire mon apparition, tous les yeux se sont braqués sur moi, et sans attendre je m'exclamai :

Je suis désolé pour le dérangement que je vous ai causé, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer, merci encore pour l'accueil, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les vêtements je vous les rendrais.

Puis d'un pas pressé, je sortis, l'air frais m'a accueillie alors que je peux entendre mon prénom crier et des pas venir vers moi. Je cours vers le parc, je ne veux pas être un poids, je m'en sortirais par mes propres moyens. J'arrive au par cet me cache sous le saule, je les entends crier, mais je préfère m'enfoncer plus dans les feuillages, c'est vrai ça pourquoi veulent-ils m'aider ? J'étais toujours seul, pourquoi cela changerai? Personne ne s'est soucié de moi, aux yeux des autres je suis la petite putain.

Je n'entends pas plus leur voix ils ont dû abandonner, je sors discrètement de ma cachette, je ne les vois pas ils ont dû réellement partir. Par habitude je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge de l église, bientôt 19h, je décide de me préparer pour aller au travail. Cette fois ci je m'habille d'un kimono m'arrivant mi cuisse couleur pastel, puis j'attache mes cheveux derrière avec une barrette assortie.

Une fois arrivé, un client fidèle arrive vers moi et me séduis jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose de monté dans une chambre, je l'aime bien ce type, beau les yeux verts et des cheveux bleus en pétards mais il paie et baise très bien que demander de plus.

Il m'emmène dans la chambre qu'il l'a loué quand à ma plus grande surprise j'aperçois Naruto et cet Itachi dans l'entrée du bar. Mais qu'es ce qu'ils font ici ? C'est un bar pour les alcolos et les putains comme moi. Je ne m'attarde pas et guide mon client à la chambre.

Allez, tu sais ce que tu as à faire non ? Ou il faut que je te réapprenne les bases.

Quand il dit ça normalement ça équivaut au fouet et tous les autres trucs sado-maso. Je me déshabille et me met à genoux devant lui pour descendre sa braguette avec mes dents, le pantalon tombe et je continue à abaisser son caleçon avec mes dents. Je n'oublie d'effleurer sa verge avec mon souffle pour l'exciter davantage. Puis je place mon visage devant sa queue, je la lèche d'abord de toute sa longueur pour ensuite la prendre en bouche sans pour autant la toucher avec ma langue. Je l'écoute gémir de plaisir, c'est pour ça que je joue avec son gland en le mordillant doucement et ensuite de le sucer comme une choupa choups (les sucettes), je continue jusqu'à qu'il vienne dans ma bouche pour ensuite tout avaler. C'st mains me forcent à me relever et il me balance sur le dos sur le lit, je crois que c'est le seul client qui aime me donner du plaisir avent de me prendre.

Il m'embrasse directement avec la langue puis dérive dans ma cou qu'il suce, mordille, je ne peux retenir mes gémissement et je sens sourire sur ma peau. Il me présente rapidement trois doigts que je suce, enroule autour de ma langue. Il les sort et les dirige vers mon anus. Il enfonce un premier doigt, celui la je ne le sens pas, il commence des vas et viens et rajoute ses doigts au fur et à mesure, sauf le troisième qui ne m'a pas laissé indifférent un coup de langue sur mon pénis fièrement dressé me ramène dans ce monde de pur plaisir, il retire ses doigts et commence à s'enfoncer en moi, je crie de plaisir mélangé à de la douleur. Il commence des vas et viens forts et à la fois rapide pilonnant ma prostate au moindre coup de rein, mes cris s'échappent de ma bouche, mon cœur bat tellement fort que tout Konoha doit l'entendre, je n'en peux plus je vais bientôt venir et lui aussi apparemment. Quelques minutes suivantes, après de nombreux coups de reins, de cris et de gémissement, je jouis entre nos deux ventres et lui en moi.

Je le sens se lever du lit et je le suis des yeux apparemment il n'en a pas finis quoi que ça me dérange pas puisque c'est mon meilleur client un dieu de la baise ! Il revient vers moi et me dit en ouvrant sa boîte remplit de jouets

Je crois qu'on en a pour tout la nuit nous deux.

Et voila comment je vais passer une nuit très agréable et aussi recevoir un bon paiement pour le coup. Je le vois s'approcher un sextoy à la main, mon dieu si j'arrive à me lever demain ce sera un miracle !


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

**Pov Sasuke**

Le soleil se lève doucement, ses rayons traversent les fins rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel, je bouge légèrement, j'ai les reins en feu. Je sens un bras possessif autour de ma taille, je me retourne, mon client de la nuit dernière est resté dormir avec moi, remarque avec la nuit torride qu'on a eu, je peux comprendre qu'il soit fatigué. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, j'ai envie de me rendormir, doucement mes yeux se ferment et je repars dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille pour de bon, cette fois-ci je retrouve tout seul dans mon lit, je me lève très lentement, il faut dire que c'est un dieu du sexe et que même si je crie le soir de plaisir le lendemain c'est de douleur je suis courbaturé de partout, mon corps me lance à chacun de mes pas. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain où je me prépare un bon bain chaud.

L'eau chaude me détend et me soulage, je repense aux évènements d'hier, ma rencontre avec les uchiwas surtout ce Fugaku qui va sûrement me coller maintenant. Cette vie ne me convient peut être pas mais j'ai ma fierté qui me dit que je peux m'en sortir moi-même, je veux être indépendant comme je l'ai toujours était. Mais j'avoue que Naruto me plaît beaucoup, il est gentil, doux, et il s'intéresse à moi pas à mon corps comme les autres, le problème est la différence de nos mondes, lui c'est un riche qui a toujours eu une vie facile et une famille avec des amis alors que moi je vis dans une tente dans le parc, je vends mon corps pour survivre et je suis seul sans famille.

Je sors du bain et m'habille de mon kimono, j'avance vers le bureau et trouve des cadeaux et mon argent 67 000 yens (environ 600€), mes cadeaux sont plutôt originaux : une tenue complète pantalon chemise chaussure, puis une gourmette en or avec mon prénom inscrit dessus, c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un bijou d'une telle valeur.

Je sors de l'hôtel et me dirige vers le parc, je me fais discret je ne veux pas rencontrer les uchiwas et les uzumakis, je sais que je vais devoir les affronter dans 3 jours quand l'école rouvrira mais je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'on découvre mon mode de vie. J'arrive devant le saule je sors de sa cachette ma tente et mon sac, avec la somme que j'ai eu je peux tenir quelque jours puis je devrai retourner au bar voir mes clients en fait je pense garder cet argent pour ma future entreprise. Puis mon ventre crie famine, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller de l'argent mais je ne peux pas rester affamer, je décide de prendre un peu d'argent et de me changer cette fois c'est un vieux jean avec un T-shirt noir et des tongs que je porte.

Je sors de ma cachette après avoir rangé mes affaires et je file vers l'épicerie la plus proche, sur le chemin je baisse les yeux, je me sens tellement inférieur aux autres que je ne m'autorise à les regarder dans les yeux quand on me parle. Arrivé à l'épicerie je m'achète le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire une pomme, une grande bouteille d'eau, et une boîte de Pepito pour le plaisir. Après cette course, je me rends dans un magasin de fringue pas chère pour m'acheter une tenue pour le sport, et un pantalon. La tenue de sport était simple un pantalon bleu marine avec un haut blanc et une paire, puis je me suis choisis un jean blanc pour changer avec une chemise noir pour les grandes occasions qui sait. Après cette sortie, il me reste assez pour une glace, j'en ai envie ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé les meilleurs selon mes souvenirs sont celles du glacier du parc.

Mon dieu ! Je suis sûr maintenant, je suis maudit, en allant vers le glacier j'ai vu Naruto et sa bande qui commandait, j'essaye discrètement de me sauvé mais la voix de Naruto m'appela :

Eh Sasuke, attend ! Ca fait longtemps !

Il me rejoint en courant, je suis complètement figé, ma tête me dit de courir mais mon corps refuse de bouger un muscle, je suis piégé. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Sa voix grave me fait revenir à la réalité.

Je suis avec la bande et j'aimerais savoir si tu veux te joindre à nous pour le reste de la journée on doit aller faire des courses pour les filles tu les connais et puis on se ferait une partie de basket au parc en revenant. Si ça te dis bien sur. Alors ?

J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir durant cet aprem mais j'ai envie d'être avec lui de le voir me sourire et rire. Je prends ma décision vite fait et lui réponds :

Oui je veux bien mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai d'autres projets.

C'est parfait viens !

Il cour vers ses amis en me tenant la main, sa peau est douce et chaude en même temps. On rejoint rapidement le groupe si j'ai bien suivis les présentations, il y avait un certain shikamaru, un flemmard avec une coupe ananas assez bizarre.

Galère, salut, me dit-il

Tu es toujours obligé de dire galère, c'est saoulant à force dit une blonde avec 4 couettes sur la tête, moi c'est Temari.

Bon… bon… jour, moi… c'est.. Hinata, se présenta une petite brune aux yeux extrêmement blancs.

Et beau brun, moi c'est Ino et si tu n'as pas de copine pense à moi je serais plus que ravi de te montrer mes talents, me dit une jeune fille blonde à forte poitrine.

Et Ino la truie, ce beau ténébreux est pour mo, répliqua une drôle de fille aux cheveux roses, je me demande si c'est sa couleur naturelle.

Bon sasu-kun je crois que tu as rencontré toutes les filles de la bande, les mecs nous attendent au centre commercial alors, Let's Go ! Dit la Naruto

On marchait tous en direction du centre, Tout le monde parle de tout et de rien, moi je préfère rester à l'écart je ne me sens pas à l'aise parmi ces gens car on est trop différent. Mais Naruto se rapproche de moi, je crois qu'il a senti mon malaise, il me prend de nouveau la main et on marche ensemble.

Le centre ne se trouve qu'à 15 minutes du parc, Naruto me guida avec les filles devant un magasin de jeux vidéo et quatre garçons sont sortis de là.

Eh les gars je vous présente Sasuke, vous savez le boursier dans notre classe et Sasuke je te présente Kiba

S'lut

Puis Shino, il porte un masque et il n'est pas bavard mais il est super sympa. Hein Shino ?

…

Bon ok, rassures-toi sasu-kun il est toujours comme ça, bon ensuite voici Neji c'est le cousin d'hinata d'où leur ressemblance.

Bonjour

Et puis enfin, le dernier c'est Sai, un vrai pervers et il a des grosses difficultés avec les relations humaines alors si il te dit un truc n'y fait pas attention.

Bonjour sasu-kun, ravi de te revoir

Je déglutis doucement, ce Sai est un de mes clients les plus fidèles je ne savais qu'il est ami avec Naruto, ils n'nt pas du tout le même caractère. Je le fixe dans ses yeux, il me fait peur, je n'ai pas envie qu'il répète mon secret.

Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sakura

Oui on est de vieille connaissance, répondit Sai avec un sourire pervers et un regard trop lubrique mon dieu je pense que ça va être un long après-midi.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Pov Sasuke :

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu mais il ne m'aime pas. Je me promène avec le reste de la bande à Naruto toute la fin d'après-midi, je n'arrête pas de sentir les yeux de Sai. J'avoue qu'il me fait un peu peur, je ne veux pas qu'il révèle ma situation aux autres.

Eh oui, il sait que je vis dans une tente car un soir après avoir couché avec lui je rentre et malheureusement il m'a suivit. Depuis il vient souvent me voir directement là bas quand il veut coucher avec moi. Remarque depuis la rentrée je ne l'ai pas vu peut être qu'il va venir ce soir pour garder le secret contre du sexe.

Il n'arrête pas de me regarder, les yeux de Naruto me reluquent depuis que je suis avec eux et à chaque fois que Sai me tripotent avec ses mains Naruto répliquent en me tirant vers lui. A la fin de la journée je suis dans les bras de Naruto, un de ses bras m'enlace la taille et ma tête est nichée dans sa poitrine. Je me sens si bien que je ne remarque pas que nous sommes revenus au parc où nous ne sommes plus que trois : Sai, moi et Naruto.

J'ai peur de la situation, des tensions entre les deux autres. Naruto brise le silence :

Tu viens Sasuke je te ramène chez toi.

Ce n'est pas la peine Naruto, dit Sai, je sais où il habite donc je vais le raccompagner comme toujours d'ailleurs, pas vrai Sasu-CHAN.

Leurs yeux se retournent directement dans ma direction. Ils attendent une réponse donc je vais bien réfléchir aux conséquences et aux solutions que j'ai.

La première solution : je donne raison à Naruto et Sai balance que je vis dans le parc sous une tente et que je me prostitue.

La deuxième solution : j'accepte la proposition de Sai et j'oubli Naruto

Toute façon, il est trop tard pour choisir car Sai balance haut et fort :

J'ai compris Naruto, tu veux toi aussi te taper Sasuke, je comprends c'est le meilleur dans la prostitution et puis le faire dans sa tente c'est encore mieux alors on peut faire un plan à trois et puis on partage l'addition à la fin.

Je deviens rouge cramoisie, je baisse la tête de honte.

Pov Naruto

La réplique de Sai me laisse sur les fesses, je ne peux pas croire que Sasuke puisse vivre dehors et qu'en plus il se prostitue même si cela peut expliquer son comportement et l'attaque à l'école avec les garçons qui le traitaient justement de putain et qui ont affirmé pendant le conseil que Sasuke se prostituait dans un bar.

Je tourne les yeux vers Sasuke, il à l'air honteux de lui-même, mais je réagis très vite en mettant un coup de poing à Sai qui sonné par le coup, tombe à terre, le nez en sang. Sasuke figé de stupeur à cause de ma soudaine réaction ne bougea pas, j'en profite pour le porter dans le stylé d'une mariée et cour aussi vite que je peux chez moi.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, je rentre comme une furie chez moi, et à ma grande surprise la famille uchiwa est réunie avec mes parents dans la cuisine entrain de boire un café. Je ne laisse pas le temps de poser des questions sur cette situation que je monte dans ma chambre surtout que mon petit paquet commence à se débattre.

Je le pose doucement sur mon lit et je ferme la porte à clef, je le regarde, il est assis sur mon lit, ses yeux dans les miens, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire avec lui mais je veux connaître la vérité sur lui, si tout ce que dit Sai et les autres garçons est vrai.

Je m'approche de lui et lui demande clairement :

Dis-moi la vérité sur toi.

Pov Sasuke

Qu'est ce que je peux lui dire, que je me prostitue, que je vis en effet dehors, que je suis un moins que rien. Mais avec tout ce qu'a dit Sai je ne peux pas lui mentir, autant me faire rejeter par la suite.

C'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'argent, je suis donc obligé de me vendre pour pouvoir survivre un minimum et payer l'école, et je vis aussi dehors, enfin sous une tente dans le parc. Un endroit discret qui m'attend.

Je me lève et je ne le laisse pas réagir. Je ne veux pas voir son air dégoûté. Je me dirige vers la porte mais une pression autour de mon poignet m'arrête et me fait faire demi-tour, sans comprendre je me retrouve enlacé par deux bras fort et des lèvres chaudes sur les miennes.

C'est un chaste baiser mais je sens des petits papillons dans mon ventre et je me détends pour me laisser aller dans ses bras. Je sens ses mains se balader sur mon corps. Chacune de ses caresses me font gémir dans le baiser.

Ce que je croyais avoir duré une éternité n'était qu'en réalité à peine une minute. Le silence nous enveloppe alors que Naruto me guide vers son lit.

Je me retrouve à côté de lui, ma tête sur son torse. Je suis bercé par le rythme de sa respiration et ses caresses dans mes cheveux. Le silence n'est pas oppressant cette fois-ci, non, il est plutôt apaisant. Aucun de nous deux ne désirent briser ce moment intime.

Pourtant il le faut et Naruto est une personne curieuse, trop même.

Sasuke, tu dors ?

Je gémis doucement pour lui répondre, je n'ai pas encore envie de parler, je veux juste rester dans cette étreinte et de profiter de chaque seconde. Mais Naruto n'est pas de cet avis.

J'ai une idée, pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici !

Je suis très étonné, tellement que je me relève d'un coup. Je le regarde dans les yeux, je n'y vois que de l'amour et de la sincérité. Il est vrai que c'est une proposition alléchante mais j'ai ma fierté ! Pourtant vivre sous le même toit que lui, ne plus me prostituer, à vivre dehors, c'est comme une utopie que j'aimerai réaliser mais je deviendrai une charge pour la famille Namikaze.

Je crois que Naruto a senti mon malaise car il se relève et m'enlace tendrement. Cela fait à peine quelques semaines qu'on se connaît et je suis amoureux de lui, en même temps c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me rend comme ça.

Naruto, chuchotai-je, on est vraiment ensemble, je veux dire on forme un couple, un couple d'amoureux.

Ses lèvres capturent les miennes une fois de plus dans un baiser passionné cette fois-ci sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche, un accès autorisé. Nos langues jouent entre elles, c'est un balai de danse dans ma bouche. Nous nous séparons enfin, seul un filet de bave nous relie, je me sens en même temps tout étourdie.

Ses lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreille et il me susurre doucement, de sa voix chaude et suave.

Je crois que ce baiser répond à ta question mon chaton.

Je rougis doucement et je gémis pendant qu'il me parle.

Pov Naruto

Mon cœur bat tellement vite, mes joues sont rouges aussi et ce baiser, qu'un mot pour le décrire, MAGIQUE ! C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de chose pour une personne, et d'un homme.

Je veux pouvoir l'aider à vivre. Je veux le voir tout les jours, le sentir près de moi, pouvoir l'embrasser quand je le veux et lui faire crier mon prénom quand je lui fais l'amour.

Sasu-chan, accepte ma proposition, chuchotai-je une nouvelle fois dans son oreille.

Et pourquoi j'accepterai, je ne serai qu'un fardeau encore une fois, et puis …

Non, m'écriai-je, bien sûr que non ! si je te le propose car je veux t'offrir une nouvelle vie, une vie plus facile, où tout pourrai être plus simple pour toi. J t'aime tellement.

Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto mais …

Mais quoi ! c'est une vie que tu mérites ! après tout ce que tu as enduré, tu as le droit au bonheur, je t'en pris reste au moins quelques semaines pour faire un essai.

D'accord pour te faire plaisir, mais Naruto, promet-moi que tu accepteras ma décision même si tu ne l'apprécies pas.

Je te le promets mon sasu-chan.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je m'en fiche, je veux seulement l'avoir à côté de moi. Je le conduis sous moi et je l'embrasse ce soir je vais lui faire découvrir ce qu'est l'amour.


End file.
